Gordo and Lizzie or Miranda?
by hollyeliza
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED!! I added the happy ending, hope you all like it! Gordo cheats on Lizzie w/ Miranda, but then Lizzie finds out! Uh oh! *Please r/r, thanks to all who did!*
1. Gordo's View 1

A/N: I don't own the TV show.  
  
1 GORDO  
  
  
  
"I love you, Gordo," whispered Lizzie happily. Lizzie and I had been dating for a year, and right now we were on a double date at the movie theater with Miranda and Brian McFaye, Miranda's boyfriend of 7 months.  
  
"I love you too, Lizzie," I replied distractedly, and put my arm around her. I continued to look over at Miranda and Brian, noticing that they were making out, instead of paying attention to the movie like Lizzie was. "Lizzie, look at them!" I pointed at Miranda, and Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Well, what did you expect? It is Miranda!" Lizzie leaned against me, completely happy for one of the few times in her life, surrounded by her best friend and her boyfriend. I, on the other hand, was not having quite as good of a time as Lizzie. I was starting to realize that I was jealous. I wanted to be Brian! But, I know that Lizzie would never forgive me if she knew I liked Miranda, so I had tried to keep my feelings about Miranda quiet. But, now, they were stronger then ever, and I knew that, in my mind, Lizzie could never compare to Miranda. But, I figured, Miranda would never go for me. Brian was a jock, who was not only good-looking, but intelligent too, one of the few popular kids who had a brain, and used it. They were the perfect couple, and I didn't want to break them up….or did I? My thoughts started to drift when I heard Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo? Hello?" Lizzie waited for me to say something, this wasn't the first time that I had spaced out today.  
  
"Huh? What?" I turned around quickly to face Lizzie.  
  
"What's going on Gordo? You're acting distant a lot now," Lizzie said with a concerned look on her face. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
I took one last look at Miranda and said, "No, it's nothing. I just….never mind." I pointed to the screen, trying to change the subject. "Oh, look, the movie ended!"  
  
Lizzie gave me a weird look. "Yeah, of course it ended. Why do you think…" she trailed off, not sure she wanted to hear the reason for my spacyness. "Come on, let's go to McDonalds and get a shake."  
  
"Good idea." I took her hand and walked out of the theater, making sure to tap Miranda's shoulder to let her know the movie was over, in case they hadn't realized it, which they probably hadn't.  
  
  
  
PLEASE read and review! If I don't get 5 reviews, I'm not gonna continue it, so PLEASE let me know what u think! Thanks! ( 


	2. Miranda's View 2

A/N: I decided to just continue the story anyway, I'm not a very good writer though, as u can probably tell! :-)! But please read and REVIEW this! If u want to criticize me, then go ahead and do so, but don't be rude, tell me what you didn't like! This is my first story for fanfiction.net so please let me know what u think! Thanx!  
  
  
  
2. MIRANDA  
  
I stared into Brian's eyes, they were such a bright blue, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. But, I noticed Gordo watching me, and that jerked me out of my "moment." Don't get me wrong, I LIKED it that he was watching me! Believe me, he was no Brian, and he probably never would be, but I think that he could be better, if he was with me of course. In my opinion, Gordo and Lizzie are still together for old times sakes only. I think that if she and Gordo broke up, Lizzie would have no idea what to do, but Gordo, my sweet, sensitive Gordo (yeah right!), he would care for a few minutes, and then he would find another love interest. I looked back at Gordo, and winked, then kissed Brian softly. We continued to kiss until the movie ended, and then Gordo had to come and tell me that it had stopped. We got up, and I took Brian's hand as we left the theater.  
  
****THE NEXT DAY****  
  
"Miranda! Wait up!" Gordo shouted out to me in the hallway the next day at school. "Miranda, I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should tell you or Lizzie first."  
  
"Wow, Gordo, I have something to tell you to! You go first."  
  
"No, you go first, please, it might make what I have to say easier!"  
  
"You said something first, so you go first." We acted like kindergarteners sometimes, but that's what made Gordo so lovable. No matter what, we didn't feel embarrassed around each other, like Lizzie and I sometimes did.  
  
"Ok, well, Miranda, I, umm…" He kissed me on the cheek. "Miranda, I like you. A lot. And I know that you don't like me, and please don't tell Lizzie, but I wanted to get this out in the open."  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I…" I trailed off, because we saw Lizzie coming down the hall. "I'll talk to you later Gordo, see you around, I guess!"  
  
As he turned around to go to his class, he walked into a pole, waving like a madman to Lizzie and me as he went to his class. "Oww! I mean, bye!" he yelled as he walked into the science classroom.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lizzie asked quietly as we walked into our L.A. class and took our seats.  
  
"Uhh, nothing! He was just going to tell me…something that….Brian had said! Yeah, something Brian had said. But I'll find out later!" I said hurriedly. Luckily, Lizzie bought my explanation and our teacher started talking.  
  
Just at that moment, Kate walked into class late. She turned to me and said so everyone could hear, "What goes on in this school should be made into a soap opera. Best friends cheat on each other, right Miranda? So when's your date with Gordo? I saw you kissing in the hall. Oops, did everyone just hear me say that? I'm so sorry!" With that, she faked a smile and flounced off to the back of the room, where she and Claire started laughing and pointing at Miranda.  
  
Lizzie turned to Miranda. "I can't believe Kate would say something like that. She is so evil. I know you would never do that…right?" 


	3. Gordo's View 3

A/N: thanks everyone for reviewing my story! Im glad that u liked it! Please let me know if you think I should keep going between Miranda and Gordo or add Lizzie and/or Brian in too! Thanks! :-)! And if u know Miranda's parents' names, let me know!  
  
3. GORDO  
  
I can't believe I just did that. Worse yet, in the middle of my school hallway! And I thought that when Ethan dumped Kate it was big news. My grade is going to have a field day with this! But, I have to think positive. If Miranda was going to consider going out with me instead of Brian, then, it was worth it. I just hope Lizzie doesn't find out!  
  
I was jerked from my thoughts when Brian pulled up the chair next to me. I tried to act like nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey Brian. What are you doing this weekend? Do you have a game?"  
  
"I dunno. Ask someone else," he replied, as if he wasn't interested. Usually, he was full of energy, so something was obviously wrong. He started to talk again, sighing heavily before getting the first word out.  
  
"I can't believe you never told me." Uh oh. Was he in the hall too?!?!?  
  
"Told you what?" I asked, my voice getting higher and higher. I hoped that it wasn't too obvious I was nervous, and I hoped he wouldn't pound me at the end of the day. Or, worse, have his friends pound me. At least Brian had SOME kind of conscious, unlike those barbaric safeties. They will beat you until you're within an inch of your life!  
  
"I can't believe you never told me that you wanted to try out for football." I breathed a sigh of relief. I had told Lizzie yesterday that I would have tried out for football, but I wouldn't have made it because I'm too small.  
  
"Oh yeah, I never did because I was up against you guys. And you all know what you are doing, I can barely catch a ball!" The last thing wasn't entirely true, ok, it was. But Brian laughed good-naturedly until our teacher started the class a minute later.  
  
The problem was, my mind kept drifting off to you know who. I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I was asked to answer a problem, I nearly shouted out MIRANDA! This was bad. Very, very bad. Since it was the last class of the day, as soon as the bell rang, I dashed off to my locker, got my books, and started running down the street, since I walked home. As soon as I was home, I ran upstairs and went online. Just my luck, I thought to myself. Both Lizzie and Miranda were signed on.  
  
Mir226: Hi Gordo!  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: Hey Gordo! Why did you run off after school? Is anything wrong? Because I feel like you're not telling me something.  
  
DavidGordon227: Nothing's wrong, Lizzie. I had to walk my dog.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: You don't have a dog.  
  
DavidGordon227: It was a joke. Get it? Ha ha.  
  
Mir226: Well, another topic please! Did you hear what Kate said to me Gordo?  
  
DavidGordon227: No, what did she say?  
  
Mir226: brb  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: I'll be right back too.  
  
DavidGordon227: Did you purposely plan to leave at the same time?  
  
Then, the phone rang so I got up from my chair and went to see who it was. On the Caller ID it showed up Sanchez, Ed & Maria. Uh oh, it was Miranda. And she wanted to talk to me. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" 


	4. Miranda's View 4

A/N: PLEASE let me know if I should do a chapter with lizzie's point of view! And PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews! And I want to know what u think of course, lol!  
  
4. Miranda  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Gordo answered the phone. "Miranda, I know it's you, so don't freak out and hang up on me now." I have a habit of hanging up before I say anything in important conversations. Too bad I forgot Gordo has Caller ID!  
  
"Hi, Gordo! I…uhh…thought…umm….maybe we could, like….talk now?" Could I make anymore of a fool of myself?!?! "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I don't know whether I should dump Brian or not. And go out with you. Or stay with Brian. And…and.." I trailed off, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Look, Miranda, I was thinking, I like Lizzie, but not as much as you. And you like Brian." He took a deep breath before continuing, but I cut him off.  
  
"And I like you."  
  
"Alright, and you like me," he continued. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could stay with Lizzie and you could stay with Brian, but we could see each other anyway?" I could imagine him shrugging throughout his little speech, and as soon as he was done, running to hide under his bed. If I didn't like his idea, he knows not to stay around when my wrath has been aroused. (I hate when people have stupid ideas. It makes me even madder when Gordo has stupid ideas. But Lizzie, I'm used to her "great" ideas by now!) I took a minute to think about it. There were pros and cons. What would Lizzie and Brian think if they found out? What would the school think if they found out? My parents don't approve of me going out with 1 boy, what would they do if they found out I was going out with 2??  
  
"Well, I do like the idea, that way I can stay with Brian, but what about Lizzie and Brian? I mean, shouldn't they have a right to know how we feel about each other? Of course, I'm not going to tell them anything, but…." Hoping that Gordo could figure out the right solution, I realized that Lizzie was back online, trying desperately to get my attention. "Gordo, do you want to talk more later? Let's try it for now, but NO ONE can find out."  
  
"Well obviously. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"You know you're still online, right?"  
  
"Yeah, the wonders of a cable modem!"  
  
I hung up the phone, unsure of what I was supposed to be thinking. Secretly, I was pleased that two guys were both vying for my attention, while Lizzie had none. This was the first time in my life that I had more of something than she did! And it was a great feeling! I hurriedly sat down at the computer chair, reading what Lizzie had last wrote.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: are you and Gordo talking without me, Mir? You know I don't like to be left out, and I've been feeling really left out lately. Are you there Mir? Or Gordo?  
  
DavidGordon227: I'm here!  
  
Mir226: I'm here, Lizzie, I said I'd be right back.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: Are you and Gordo having an affair, Mir?  
  
OMG! What is she saying?!?!? We just like each other! OK, Miranda, calm down!  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: LOL! That would be hilarious if you were. I can't picture you guys together.  
  
Phew. False alarm. How would she know anyway? Unless she listened to Kate, and that would be a first.  
  
Mir226: LOL, that would be great.  
  
DavidGordon227: I have to go now, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: I have to go too, see ya guys!  
  
Mir226:Bye!  
  
DavidGordon227 has signed off. sHoPpErLiZ225 has signed off.  
  
Well that was an interesting day, to say the least. I turned off the computer, and got into my pajamas, thoughts running through my head and ceasing to stop even as I turned off the lights. I fell asleep thinking thoughts of Gordo, Lizzie, and Brian, and I started to dream.  
  
A/N: (again) im not sure where im going to go from here so if u have suggestions please let me know in ur reviews! :-)! 


	5. Miranda's Dream 5

A/N: Please review, and I probably wont be able to write post another chapter for a few days, but let me know how im doing neway!! Thanks!!  
  
5. MIRANDA'S DREAM  
  
My dream was in black and white, with no sound, like an old movie. I was running through the woods at night with Gordo. We had a picnic basket, and we opened it and set down a blanket by a river. We had just finished eating and we were starting to kiss when Brian ran down the slope to where we were sitting. He looked at me and then at Gordo, as if he couldn't make a connection. He kept looking back and forth, back and forth, and then he finally seemed to understand it. He pointed at us, and then looked in the woods. Lizzie ran out, and saw Gordo and I sitting next to each other. She screamed, which was the only sound in my entire dream, and it made her anger all the more dramatic. Looking at me, she started to cry. Then, she looked at Gordo, with a horrible look of anger, one that I've only seen her show one time, which was when she was only in 4th grade, and Gordo threw a banana peel at her and said he hated her. Of course, that was much more trivial then this, but it hurt her in my dream worse then it did then. She looked at Brian, kissed him, and then ran off with him back into the woods. But, that wasn't the end. Wanting revenge, Lizzie came back out of the forest in the mist surrounding us, and stabbed poor Gordo in the heart. She would have tried to kill me too, but Brian held her back.  
  
I woke up in a sweat in the early morning, before even my dad had gotten up. I hoped against hope that nothing like that would happen between Lizzie, Gordo, Brian, and I.  
  
A/N: crappy dream, I know, but im not too good at the imagination end of writing! lol! 


	6. Lizzie's View 6

6. LIZZIE  
  
I had just woken up from a dream where Gordo was cheating on me with Miranda. (Hint..Hint…Miranda and Lizzie had the same dream…) It was really horrifying, as I would hope that nothing like that could happen in real life. If it did, I don't know what I would do. My two best friends, one of whom was my boyfriend, would have to have abandoned me completely, or else started to hate me from the bottom of their soul. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I'm going into this so much, I usually don't think about my dreams and what they mean. But, for some reason, I couldn't get this off my mind.  
  
When I arrived at school that day, Miranda seemed troubled by something, so I decided to talk to her.  
  
"Miranda! Wait up!" I sprinted down the hall to catch up to her.  
  
"Oh. Hey Lizzie," she said dejectedly.  
  
"Did you and Brian break up?" I asked, half-hoping they did, and half- hoping they didn't. To tell you the truth, I thought Brian was hot. Very hot. But Gordo was better from every other aspect. "I mean, you're pretty quiet today, and I was just wondering if there was something wrong with you or your relationship."  
  
She shook her head quickly, as if coming out of a dream. She smiled at me.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry; I'm just a little quieter today. Sleep-deprived, you know the story." Miranda shrugged.  
  
"OK. You know I'm always here for you though, and nothing can change that." She nodded slowly, and opened her mouth, as if to tell me something, but then decided against it and quickly slipped back into her spaced-out mode. "Well, I had an interesting dream last night. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, basically, Gordo was cheating on me with you. And then I yelled at Gordo. And you…" I was preparing to continue our conversation with what I was wearing to my brother's grade school play, but Miranda jerked and froze in her tracks for a second, and then continued walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Ok, Miranda, now I KNOW something is going on. What is it?"  
  
Miranda sighed heavily. "I already told you, Lizzie, NOTHING is going on. It's just weird; I had the same type of dream last night. My dream was in black and white with no sound. Except when you screamed. What about you?"  
  
I stared at her in shock. This time I was the one to stop walking. "No way. That's exactly the same as my dream!" This was too weird. Something was obviously troubling us. But, being the ditz that I am, I started walking again and collided with a garbage can and knocked it over. Before I could get up, Miranda had left me sitting there all alone. What a great friend. Well, it can't get too much worse, can it? 


	7. Miranda's View 7

A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't add more sooner, but I was on vacation! And, I had tons of homework, not fun, there's only a few more chapters to go for this story to be finished so stay tuned! :-)!  
  
7. MIRANDA  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
I'm so nervous. Gordo and I are going out again tonight, to the Digital Bean. This will be the 4th time, but it's still crazy. I keep thinking that if Lizzie or Brian saw me, then everything would be ruined. Our friendship or our relationship, respectively. But, I guess that's a risk I have to take, since I know what I'm doing. Luckily the DB is only a block from my house, so I don't have to get my parents to drive me and Gordo.  
  
Ding-Dong….There's the doorbell. I look in the mirror one more time, straightening my denim skirt, then I answer the door. "Hey, Gordo. See you later Mom and Dad!"  
  
Once we were outside, Gordo kissed me softly on the cheek. "You look really pretty tonight, Miranda." I blushed. I still wasn't used to hearing him talk to me like that. He took my hand. "Come on, let's go."  
  
At the DB, we quickly looked around to see if Lizzie or Brian was there, and we checked twice to see if Kate was there. Gordo pointed to a girl with a blond ponytail and a boy who looked exactly like Brian sitting with their heads bent together. Then, the boy kissed the girl on the cheek. She turned and smiled at him. I stood shock-still. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. That girl was Lizzie, and that boy was Brian! "Gordo!" I squeaked. "This is perfect! We confront them, break up with them, they feel horrible, and then in a week or so we can tell them that we're going out!" I grabbed Gordo's arm. "Perfect! Am I a genius or what?" Gordo looked uncertain. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Miranda, aren't you a little sad that our best friends are cheating on us too?" He looked like he was about to break down and cry. I felt bad for him, but that's what we were doing to them!  
  
"I guess, but that's how they would feel if they saw us. Come on, let's go talk to them." I pulled Gordo over. He wouldn't walk by himself, so it felt like I was pulling a 100-pound bag of bricks. I turned to Lizzie first, faking a hysterical noise in my throat.  
  
"Lizzie, how could you?" I said, my voice getting higher and higher. No matter what anyone said, I was a great actress. Unlike Lizzie's review of my play last year.  
  
She turned around and looked me straight in the eye. "Oops, I guess you and Gordo can go make out now. I saw you here last week. Great choice you guys. Gordo, I can't believe I ever trusted you. We're through." My happiness turned to despair. This was not how it was supposed to go. Gordo just hung his head dejectedly.  
  
Once again, my voice came out higher then expected. "Lizzie….I didn't mean…" She got up and took Brian by the hand and started to leave. I turned to Brian next. "Brian…." He gave me a disgusted look, along with some of his "advice."  
  
"Hey, Miranda, next time you cheat on someone, try not to be so obvious. And, in case I need to spell things out for you, we're over." He started to say more, but just shook his head and walked away. Tears stung my eyes. I didn't realize that this was how it would have felt for them, or how it felt for me. Gordo put his arm around me.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, we can call Lizzie and talk to her tonight."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Mir226: Hey Lizzie, hey Gordo.  
  
DavidGordon227: Hey Miranda! What's up?  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: If you expect me to be ok with this Miranda you better know that I'm not.  
  
Mir226: I know you're not, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I just couldn't help myself.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: Couldn't help yourself? You sound like you're talking about borrowing a pair of my shoes. Not borrowing my boyfriend. I'm sick of you Miranda, and I don't care if I ever talk to you again.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225 has signed off.  
  
DavidGordon227: Ouch, Mir.  
  
Mir226: Shut up. I would throw something at you if I could right now.  
  
DavidGordon227: You know, I'm starting to realize why I didn't think this was a great idea. See you at school tomorrow. Hopefully Lizzie will still talk to me, even if she hates you.  
  
DavidGordon227 has signed off.  
  
Everything's working out great. Just great. 


	8. The End in Miranda's View 8a

A/N: im SOOO sry it took me so long to get this part of this story written down!! Ive just been really busy but, hopefully, ill be able to start another story this summer, unless marching band takes up all my time. :-P ok and here goes!! :-D  
  
8. MIRANDA  
  
It's 3 months later now, and things still aren't good, or even civil between Lizzie and me. I guess that I hurt Lizzie more then I realized. Gordo, well, Gordo is distant from both of us now. He's actually hanging out with the druggies now. How does that work? I never would have imagined him using drugs and smoking. And Lizzie is going out with Brian still. I'm so jealous every time I see them together. Walking down the hall, I see them between almost every class. Brian smiles at me, maybe he has forgiven me, since I got him and Lizzie together, inadvertently.  
  
"Miranda?" I turn around, because it sounds like Lizzie speaking.  
  
"Li..Li..Lizzie!?" I stutter.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for getting me and Brian together. He's the best thing that's happened to me. I mean, you didn't matter to me at all. But, Brian is a different story. I think I'll go talk to Kate now, she's so much better then you." Lizzie smiled sweetly and walked away. All I could think of was that her "insult" was so lame, but it got me infuriated all the same. I looked back up at her, and she was walking with Brian down the hallway. They had become so close, as close as Lizzie and I had been. I took my science book out of my locker, sighing heavily.  
  
"Miranda?" I turned around again.  
  
"WHAT do you WANT?" I had figured it was Brian, but it was Gordo. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Gordo!"  
  
"You should be. But…ummm…"  
  
"What? I didn't mean it. I thought you were Brian." Gordo had been avoiding me for the past 3 months. In the beginning, I had tried calling him every night, but I soon gave up after his mom told me that he couldn't talk because he was grounded for doing drugs. I thought she was kidding, but I later found out it was true. I looked at him closer, and saw that his eyes were bloodshot. "Gordo! What's wrong with you? You're killing yourself!" Gordo looked at me blankly.  
  
"I need money."  
  
I took out my purse. "How much? $1 for the vending machine?"  
  
"No, more like $150. I gotta get more pot. I'm dying without it." I couldn't believe this was Gordo talking. Even Dwarvlord hadn't affected him this much!  
  
"Gordo, I'm not giving you money for drugs. I never wanted this to happen. And, I don't want to help your 'habit.' Get help!" By this point I was shaking him by the shoulders, trying to wake him up from his daze.  
  
"Ok. Whatever." He walked off, back to his new "friends." I shook my head, trying not to cry. Biting my lip, I walked off to science, trying not to break down in the middle of the hallway, and trying to gain enough courage to talk to Lizzie. I needed her help to bring Gordo back.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Mir226: Lizzie? I need your help.  
  
sHoPpErLiZ225: What do you want.  
  
Mir226: Have you noticed anything different about Gordo?  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: haha that was lame. I had a whole story line planned out for this chapter but then my mom threw it out. :-P NOT GOOD so this is my replacement. lol. The next chapter (which I PROMISE will be up within a week) is gonna be an alternate ending, a HAPPY one. Please review!  
  
~*~hollyeliza~*~  
  
p.s. thanks to everonye for reviewing all my stuff, especially dryad!!! :-D 


	9. Gordo's View THE END 8b

A/N: AAHHH!!! I feel horrible! I haven't gotten my story typed or anything for 5 months! So I have been working on it and here it is! Thanks for all my reviews, Im really glad everyone reviewed and thanks to all those who emailed me! This is the alternate ending, im thinking about doing another story, should it be lizzie mcguire or something else?  
  
8. GORDO  
  
I knew it. I just knew it! Whenever Miranda or I have a seemingly brilliant plan, something always goes wrong. Always! I'll never talk to Miranda again, since she got me in trouble. It's all her fault, and Brian's too, since he's going out with her. He obviously doesn't like her at all. I mean, Lizzie and Brian were cheating too! Alright, who am I kidding. It's my fault. I suggested it. I should just accept all the blame and get this over with. How bad can it be? Signing online, I secretly prayed that Miranda wouldn't be online, but Lizzie would be.  
  
Mir226: Hey Gordo, we really need to talk. Shoot. I do not want to talk to her right now! Whoops, did I just block her? I'm so evil. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down when I saw Lizzie sign on. I can do this, I can do this. DavidGordon227: Lizzie? Listen, I feel really really really bad about what happened. Can we please talk? sHoPpErLiZ225: What is there to talk about? You broke my heart! DavidGordon227: Well, obviously not that much, considering you were making out with Brian at the DB! Sweet! That was a great comeback. sHoPpErLiZ225 has signed offline. Ok, well, maybe that was too great of a comeback. Sighing heavily, I picked up the phone, and dialed the numbers that I had dialed so many times before.  
  
"Hello? Can I speak to Lizzie please?" I waited for a minute, hearing a faint, "Mom, please don't make me talk to Gordo! He's not exactly my favorite person right now.Fine.Well, if he says anything obnoxious on the phone, I'm hanging up." That's Lizzie for you; little miss princess. "Hi Gordo." I quickly launched into my pre-written apology. I was so nervous though, that I slipped up a few words, and Lizzie started laughing nervously. I started chuckling quietly, and tried to muffle it with a cough. It sounded so ridiculous, that Lizzie started to do the same thing. Once we finally quieted down, I apologized again. "Look, Lizzie, I love you. I really do, and this whole thing has helped me realize that. I understand if you don't want me back, but I don't think I could stand losing you as a friend. This whole thing was my idea, so please be mad at me and not Miranda, because I started this. That's the truth too! I never wanted to hurt you." I trailed off, hoping I said the right thing. I didn't want Miranda to know, but I really did still love Lizzie. Sad, I know. I liked Miranda and I still do like her, but now I realize she is nothing at all compared to Lizzie. "Well, Gordo, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that with Brian. We staged that at the Digital Bean yesterday night." "Really? Are you sure?" Lizzie laughed quietly. "Yes, I'm sure. But anyway, I'm not sure how close we can all become again after this. I think I'm starting to like Brian now, so I just don't know. I'll see you at school though, ok? Bye." "Ok, promise to think about this," I said pleadingly. "I promise." Dejectedly, I hung up the phone. I had poured my whole heart out to her, but she might like Brian! I guess I deserve this. But what could I do to make this better? I have to think of something.  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Scouring the area for Lizzie, she finally approached her locker. Before she had time to open it (or run into it, for that matter) I ran up behind her and hugged her and kissed her cheek. I handed her a dozen red roses. "I tried to get a rose for every time I thought about you, but the flower shop didn't have enough. Heck, the whole world doesn't have enough! I love you, Lizzie." Yes, I know, it's sappy, but cute too, don't you think? "Oh, Gordo! I don't know why I still do, but I love you too." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: see? Theres the happy, not-to-realistic ending. Unless you have an amazing life. I hope you all liked it! 


End file.
